End Transmission
by Morgan Stranger
Summary: After waking from her sleep, Abigail found herself unable to see her father in prison. She's only allowed to give him specific things and a recorded video message. This is the collection of videos that was sent to Professor Callaghan. picture by Milady666 from deviantart


**_This is embarrassing. Note to self: Never publish raw writing, no matter how excited you are._**

**_Here's the 'revised' version. I fixed and added a lot of words for your convenience, of course. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Message #1 – August 30, 2014**

Hey Dad! I just got out from the hospital after tons of test and interviews. I'm beat. I just want to lie down and sleep. AGAIN. As if the whole cryogenic sleep in the Limbo wasn't enough.

But do you know what could possibly make things worse? Knowing that my father is locked up in prison for terrorism! Not to mention that I can't even come and see you! What's with that? Are you hiding from me? And the only thing I can give you is this crappy video recording!

Can you believe this? The world-renowned Robert Callaghan is one of the greatest terrorist to hit the States!

Isn't it enough that Mom is already gone that's why you had to go out and plot a 'master revenge' thing? Do you really want me to be alone, because, hell! The Limbo that I went into was a better situation than this, Dad. I don't care if you were doing it for me, murder is murder!

You Suck! I hate you.

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #2 – November 10, 2014**

To be honest, I hated myself for saying all those things I've said to you. It wasn't right. But I'm not sorry.

Doctors 'required' me to go and see a shrink. A stupid shrink, Dad, because they think that I'm losing my mind because of the trauma. What trauma are they even talking about? I feel great!

Anyway, I have to admit that this shrink is not that bad. One session lasted without any of us talking. But you know what? He told me things that might have been going through your head when you did all those things you did like you were afraid to be alone and instead of facing those fears you turned it into anger and let it drive you. I think, in a way, I understand what you did, but it still isn't a justification. It's still doesn't make it right.

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #3 – January 5, 2015**

Great news, Dad! I'm finally 'fit' enough to start working again! Doctors finally gave me the green light and I'm so excited!

I didn't go back to Krei Tech, though they really wanted me back. I just thought that it would break you if I go back to the place that almost got me killed. I work at Aizel Industries now. It's an awesome place where people are just free to go and make whatever they feel like making. And me? No, I'm not really good with my hands like you, Dad. I'm not a 'maker,' I'm a doer. I just like copying the ideas of your work for bot fighting.

So, I just came to tell you that I'm still piloting things but this time it's a plane that could reach the stratosphere. It's designed for tourists who wants to go really high, and I'm testing it out tomorrow.

Wish me luck!

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #4 –January 7, 2015**

I guessing you've seen the news? Awesome, huh? The first commercial plane that can soar high above the clouds! The test was a complete success and Doctor Aizel is throwing a party for me and the team who made this possible.

She's pretty amazing, Dad. You're gonna love her. She incredibly smart and kind and friendly. Plus we have the same name! I'm sorry, I'm having a little girl crush... But I'm not... You know... I swear.

Dad, you should've seen what I've seen. I was so high up that you can see the smooth blue glow radiating from it. Everything seemed so small, quite and peaceful… It was simply beautiful.

The trip just made me realize some things… and I'm getting close to realizing what they are...

See you, Dad.

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #5 – March 21, 2015**

**[A PARTY WHISTLE BLOWING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA]**

Happy Birthday, Daddy!

Yes, yes. I know. I may be selfish and stubborn, but the latter I got from you.

I'm sorry for all the things I've said. I'm just upset that I can't see you or hear you; not even from a video recording.

I'll have you know that I went to the prison yesterday and the warden told me that I'm not allowed to see you. He was being a jerk, actually. The fat slob also made it clear that you've been getting my messages. Rudely.

Maybe you're a little upset with me too, huh? I just hope that after this you'd at least give me something in return. A short letter would be enough. Just tell me how are you.

Anyway. **[ABBY BRINGS OUT A CAKE] **Here's your cake. I made your favorite: coconut cream! Oh, and there's a little 'get-out-of-jail' file in the middle.

**[WINKS]**

Just kidding, there's no file in there. I wish there were, but...

I just hope you like it. And I hope that the fat warden won't eat this or dip his fat fingers into the frosting. It looks like he does that to every food I bring you.

I Love you, Dad! I miss you.

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #6 – April 16, 2015**

Dad? I still haven't got anything from you. I hope you're okay.

It's three in the morning and I can't sleep. I miss you. So much.

Do you remember the time when there was a huge blackout because of the giant storm? You were doing your best to keep me from getting scared. You made some spaghetti and hot cocoa. Then you built a fire in the fireplace and we slept in front of it. I remember how cozy it was. And no matter how fierce the storm was, everything inside the house was calm. I can still feel the comfort whenever I remember that day.

Or how about that time when we went out biking when I was 8? My chains broke and so you had to pull me up the hills on the way home. The going down part was the best part still, of course. I say how tired you were from pulling me up. I could've gotten off but you said that it would be fun to ride the hill up. I don't know why you did that. Mind telling me?

I don't know. I just started reminiscing ever since I found my Teddy. You kept it all along. Here he is! **[SHE HELD THE TEDDY BEAR INTO THE CAMERA]** He's as good as the day I lost him. You gave this to me when I was six, right? I used to have tea parties with this little guy.

Never again will I forget about him, Dad. I promise.

I love you, Daddy. Good Morning

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #7 – January 31, 2016**

Hello Dad!

I'm sorry I haven't given you any video messages for a very long time. I did send you letters and post cards. Did you get them? I hope you did.

Well, a lot has happened, actually. Where do I start? Hmm…

I went to different countries, as you may have already know, assuming you saw my cards. I went to Rome, Germany, Greenland, Brazil, Korea, Russia. Does any of those countries ring a bell? It's on our list – The places that we wanted to go!

One other thing, Dad. I'm really happy about this, but you might not approve. Still, I want to show HER to you.

**[PULLS THE CAMERA DOWN]**

This is Samantha, or Sam, for short. I named her after Mom. What do you think? She does look a lot like Mom, right? How does it feel to be a granddad? Not feeling so young now, huh?She's three months old and she really drinks a lot of milk. She doesn't cry very often too!

I know what you're thinking, how did this happen? Well I met a guy at work. His name is Jeff. He's a really nice guy. He's funny and really knows his way around the kitchen. I think you will like him.

Also, **[HOLD OUT HER LEFT HAND]** we're getting married next month. So yeah! I'm very excited! It wont be anything fancy. But I wish you could come. Who's going to walk me down the aisle?

I just want you to know that Jeff's a really great guy. He loves me and Sam so much, so don't worry.

I love you, Daddy!

Say good bye to grandpa! **[ABBY WAVES SAM'S ARM]**

PS, Daddy. Please write to me, or send me a video. Anything. Please

***END TRANSMISSION***

**Message #1 – February 1, 2016**

Abby. Sweety. How are you?

There are a lot of things that I want to tell you but I don't have much time. So I will start with this: Im not disappointed of your life choices. I know that you've been making a lot of test flights for Aizel Industries and I watch the news everyday just to catch a glimpse of you in an interview or in the background. I just hope that you will always keep yourself safe. Trust your instincts; if you feel like you're going to be in trouble, don't go on with it. Pause and wait for a while. You're a big girl now.

And in the case of you having baby, my only regrets are, first, I wont there to hold your child, and second, I won't be there to walk you down the aisle.

Samantha is a very beautiful name, and your little Sammy's got your mother's face. It actually made me cry to see her. She's beautiful, Abby. Really beautiful.

If you could do me a favor, sweetie. Please give this message to Jeff. I don't know your real name or who you are. But I wish that I was there to meet you in person. I know that you might have heard about what I've done, but thank you for taking care of my little girl. If chances permit that we get to talk, I would gladly give you my blessing to marry my daughter. I trust her and her judgment. My only advice is this: Love your family more than yourself and never ever break each other's trust. The same goes with you Abby! It's not easy to have a family, but the effort is totally worth it.

Thank you, darling, for the cake on my last birthday, and for the food that you always bring me, and for always sending me your messages. I watch them every day and I always read your letters. They all hang on my wall so I can see them everyday.

Time is short. But lastly I want to apologize. You couldn't come and see me because I didn't want you to. I specifically told the warden not to let you come and see me. I'm ashamed of what I've done, and I couldn't have the guts to face you. I'm a coward, I know, and I don't expect you to understand.

I would also like to apologize because this message is the last thing that you will ever get from me because by the time you get this, I wouldn't be here anymore...

What I did to Krei was the worst act of terrorism. If those kids didn't come along, Krei would have already been dead, plus thousands of others. The state cannot allow me to live because of my actions that is why I will be executed this afternoon of February 1.

I will face the consequences; I just wish I didn't hide myself from you. I wish I had more time to talk to you.

Thank you for being my little bundle of joy; for never forgetting about me. I love you very, very much, Abigail. Please, never, ever forget that.

Good bye.

***END TRANSMISSION***

_**Sooo? Tell me what you think! More stories coming up soon.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Cheers!**_


End file.
